onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 20
"Resistance of The Strong" is the twentieth episode of the One-Punch Man anime series and eighth episode of season two. Summary After the match between Saitama and Suiryu, the closing ceremony wraps up the tournament. The announcer congratulates Suiryu on his win and the fact he finished unscathed, though Suiryu wonders what would have happened if Saitama hadn't pulled his punch. Out of nowhere, announcements are made that there are monsters around the arena and the attendants are advised to remain inside to be safe. Suiryu, in an attempt to get Saitama out of his head, flirts with an attractive assistant, calling her cute, when people begin yelling about something approaching the arena and black feathers begin to fall onto the stage. The Three Crows land, with Rosie, Dave, and Bazuzu in their grasps. Benpatsu tries to flee but is stopped by Gouketsu, who enters the stadium. He easily crushes Benpatsu under his foot and tosses his body in front of the other contestants. Gouketsu mocks the contestants, whom he deems weak, but states they may be useful to him as monsters. Sneck and Lightning Max confront Gouketsu, only to be kicked into the sky and mocked for their efforts. Gouketsu introduces himself as a member of the Monster Association. Zakos and the announcer realize that Gouketsu was once a previous winner of the Tournament. Gouketsu explains that he was defeated by a certain monster, Orochi, but was given the chance by Gyoro Gyoro and Orochi to become a monster, and gain immense strength, in exchange for his loyalty to the Monster Association. He then reveals monster cells: the key to his power. He makes the offer for the contestants to eat the monster cells and join the Monster Association, or be killed. Rosie immediately eats one and transforms into a monster. He attacks Dave, slamming his body into a wall. Despite his increased strength, he is no match for Choze, who easily breaks his neck. Choze notes the immense increase in power from eating the monster cells and consumes one himself, transforming into a monster. He knocks Jakumen into the air, incapacitating him. Gouketsu, impressed by Choze's monster form, threatens the remaining contestants into eating the cells or be killed by him. Benpatsu, worried for his life, consumes one, and is quickly followed by Hamukichi and Volten . Suiryu and the other contestants watch as they transform into monsters. Suiryu, still eager to get his defeat by Saitama out of his thoughts, asks the attractive assistant if she would go on a date with him if he defeats the monsters, to which she quickly agrees to. Gouketsu sees that Suiryu rebels, and orders the new monsters to kill him. Giving the signal to kill him, Benpatsu speeds towards Suiryu, who quickly knocks him down. Suiryu punches Hamukichi in the face, and uses Benpatsu's body to incapacitate Volten without getting electrocuted. Choze then steps up to fight. Choze tries to stab Suiryu in the chest with his horns but is unable to pierce his skin. He summons a ball of energy and launches it towards Suiryu, who deflects it into the sky. Shocked by this unexpected occurrence, he is caught off-guard by Suiryu, who knees him in the face and breaks his horns. The two continue fighting, at a speed where only Gouketsu is able to observe them. Suiryu uses his move, Dark Body Phoenix Rising Fist, to launch Choze away, finally defeating him for good, but notes it has been a while since he had bled in a fight. Gouketsu notes the waste of potential if he were to kill Suiryu, and gives him a final offer to eat a monster cell. Suiryu picks the monster cell up, pretending to ponder being a monster, then throws the cell at Gouketsu, saying he wouldn't be able to stand being as ugly as him. Suiryu jumps up and attempts to strike Gouketsu's face but is violently knocked to the floor, causing him to vomit blood. Meanwhile, in City-Q, Garou sees Watchdog Man sitting atop a pile of defeated monsters. Eager to defeat the hero, Garou attacks, using his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist technique. However, all his attacks are thwarted by the hero, who effortlessly parries each of Garou's blows. Garou is furious by this, and is quickly kicked in the face. Watchdog Man speeds around and attacks Garou, who takes a defensive stance and notes that the hero doesn't fight like a man, but rather an animal. Back in the stadium, Gouketsu stands over an injured Suiryu and gives him three seconds to stand or get crushed. Suiryu gets up and tries to attack Gouketsu's face again, using multiple punches and strikes, but Gouketsu is unharmed by his attacks. Suiryu watches as the Crows start attacking the other contestants and innocents, but is punched to the ground by Gouketsu. Suiryu tries his most powerful move, Dark Body Quake Tiger Fist, against the monster, but his attack is easily stopped. Gouketsu throws Suiryu's body towards the Crows as food and they begin to peck at him. Suiryu sees Bakuzan watching the battle, and asks him for help. Bakuzan mocks Suiryu, observing how the champion of the tournament is brought the brink of death by a monster. He rejects Suiryu's pleas for help and devours the remaining monster cells. Seemingly unable to handle the consumption of more than one monster cell, Bakuzan falls to the ground, much to the amusement of Gouketsu. Elsewhere, the monster Gyoffrey begins attacking the hospital where Mumen Rider and Tanktop Master are recovering. Stepping on an injured Mumen Rider, the monster prepares to kill him when a healed Tanktop Master arrives in time and tackles the monster out of the hospital, saving Mumen Rider. Mumen Rider is helped up by the Tanktop Master, and compliments the S-Class hero's attack. Back in the stadium, the Crows attack Suiryu, but are knocked aside by Sneck and Lightning Max, who have donned their hero outfits. The heroes assist Suiryu in defeating the three Crows. Suiryu, ready to escape, sees the two heroes taking a fighting stance towards Gouketsu and asks why they aren't fleeing, noting they are weaker than himself and stand no chance against the monster. The two state that it's their job as heroes, and gives the chance for Suiryu to flee. Hearing Gouketsu quickly crush the heroes, Suiryu tries to leap over the stadium to escape but is stopped by the newly transformed Bakuzan, who strikes him down to the ground. Gouketsu notes Bakuzan has potentially reached the same threat level as him: Dragon. Seeing Suiryu trying to stand, Bakuzan leaps into the air and savagely attacks the helpless champion. Gyoro Gyoro tells Orochi that their plan to take over the humans is in motion and seemingly working. Using a small flying drone-like eye, Gyoro Gyoro contacts Gouketsu, and tells him to return to the monster base, as S-Class Heroes may be arriving. Gouketsu offers Bakuzan a chance to return to the monster's lair. Bakuzan sees this as an order and charges towards Gouketsu, only to be threatened by him with a punch that purposely misses but punches a whole in the arena wall. Gouketsu warns him not to get too cocky, as that there monsters far stronger than him in the Monster Association. Gouketsu then leaves to return to the lair of the Monster Association. Bakuzan sees the fallen Suiryu, battered, bloodied and weak, pleading to leave him be and fully surrendering, stating he was done with the fighting. Instead of granting his wish, the monster grabs Suiryu by his long hair and lifts him towards his face, saying he enjoyed beating up the weak around him. A desperate Suiryu begins to rip his hair to escape Bakuzan's grasp and tries to walk away, only for him to sadistically break his already injured legs. Enjoying the feeling, Bakuzan steps on Suiryu again, tormenting him further and mocking the "great Suiryu" for screaming in agony. An utterly defeated Suiryu then pleads for someone, anyone, a hero, to help him, yelling out into the distance and seemingly getting no response. He pleads any hero who can hear him for help only to get silence in response. Seeing the unconscious Sour Face and Lin Lin, seeing the battered Sneck and Lightning Max, he pleads one of them to rise up and defeat Bakuzan, despite the heavily stacked odds against him. Bakuzan then steps on the unconscious bodies of the heroes and Suiryu begins to cry as his life is about to end, only for a confused Bakuzan to see no bodies where his footprint is and Saitama protect Sneck and Max Seeing the caped figure, Bakuzan asks who they are. Saitama, responds he is merely a hero and tells Suiryu that his pleas for help weren't unheard. Complimenting Suiryu for holding his own, Saitama tells him to leave the rest to him and faces Bakuzan. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga and Anime Differences *The fight between Gouketsu and Bakuzan is omitted. *The cut part where Mumen Rider and Tanktop Master defending the Hospital is moved to this episode. *Suiryu snapping Bakuzan's toe is omitted. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes